The Other Half
by AlecHarmony
Summary: Summary: What happens when a new red head enters Konoha High School, and unique quirks as well as mysterious nature capture a certain blondes interest. While the red head finds the blonds over happy attitude to be annoying, but the under lying sadness in his ease entraps him. Can these to boys learn to open up to each other. A concept that is unknow to one and new to the other.
1. The Entrance

Summary: What happens when a new red head enters Konoha High School, and unique quirks as well as mysterious nature capture a certain blondes interest. While the red head finds the blonds over happy attitude to be annoying, but the under lying sadness in his ease entraps him. Can these to boys learn to open up to each other, and learn to love. A concept that is unknown to one and new to the other.

Disclaimer: I do not own any charter nor the anime referenced in this fan fiction.

AN: This will be my first ever fan fiction I hope you enjoy. This is a Yaoi if you do not like BoyxBoyish stuff you shouldn't read. No unnecessary flames. I will take constrictive criticism though. I am going to try to keep charters as close to there personality as possible and not OC them. It may happen a little though.

The Entrance 

A few shop keepers were wide eyed, as a sleek black 96 mustang speed threw the early morning streets of Konoha. It was to early in there eyes for such careless recklessness. This did not concern the driver though all they thought about was _I need to get away _it was like a mantra that keep repeating in there head. Causing there foot to constantly add pressure to the gas peddle. They were brought back to reality as the caught a glimpse of the frail haunted look that was on there face. Taking a calming breath the lessened the pressure on the gas peddle instantly slowing down.

Lighting a cigarette the driver tried to fight of the unwanted memories of there morning. There was no way to change what had happened, so they refused to dwell on it any longer. The driver glanced at the clock they decide to just head to school. They were going to skip the first day, and explore the town but decide against it. Taking such action would only lead to future problems they rather not deal with. _It's your own fault _the though drifted into there mind as they lit another cigarette. Letting there mind wander the set the cruise control and weaved easily through the early morning traffic.

They made it to Konoha High with out incident. About to lit there fifth cigarette of the morning there eyes wandered to the time. 7:45 flashed at them in an ugly green color as if mocking them. They had just left there house half an hour ago, and was already on there fifth cigarette. Putting the cancer stick down in disgust they sighed _why does that fucker have such a pull on me_ they thought running a hand threw there fire red hair. Pulling down the visor they gave themselves a once over. Cold seemingly emotionless eyes scanned the young man's face reflected in the mirror. They hardened slightly seeing a slight tint of purple on his check indicating a bruise was forming. Touching it he winced slightly. It was going to hurt for him to talk, not that he planed on it. If he to though it was going to be a pain. They only other flaw he could see on his face was that the rings under his eyes were getting worse. Applying a heavy layer of eyeliner he felt continent.

Getting ready to get out the red head began to get aggravated. He hated new places, and this was no exception. He personally didn't like people to began with, and he knew that there would be a few people that would dare to try to get close to him and become his friend. He had no need for friends therefore at ever school he would quickly scare them away with his abrasive nature. He didn't really care to be alone but he had always been in the past it's what he knew. To change that and remove himself from his comfort zone would be foolish. To keep his temper under control he opened his glove box and threw a handful of lollipops into his back pack. Other the nicotine the only thing that seemed to calm him was sweets. Though in his open he had gotten better with sweets, and by all accounts he had but he still had the king of all sweet tooth's.

Getting out his car he began to stretch, and let the endorphins give his body the little kick it needed for him to feel awake. It caused him to wince as pain shot threw his body but it was nothing the red head could not bare. Using the shiny black door as a mirror he began to adjust his outfit. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans the clung to his body with two belts one was a studded silver that hung crocked on his hips while the other was checker board pink and black that was threw the belt loops. He wore a black skin tight t-shirt with Gir eating a muffin with an under armor shirt underneath. Content that he looked fine he popped a bright pink strawberry lollipop into his mouth. He hummed in satisfaction as the sugar coated his tongue. The lollipop gave him a child like look to him throwing of his whole stay the fuck away demeanor but he didn't care his attitude if not appearance would keep most away.

The young man fond his class room easily enough in Konoha high. It was not nearly as big as some of the schools he had gone to in the past. Seeing no one was in the room yet he took the liberty of stealing one of the seats in the back. A few moments went by before a flood of students entered the room breaking the red head out of the silent bliss he was enjoying. He was about to tell them to pipe down in a more colorful way before he noticed the one that was so loud was in the center of the group. He had blonde hair that was spiked but seemed to be natural. He wore a faded orange shirt with black shorts and had sun kissed skin. These are not the things that had caught the red head of guard though what it had caused him to hold his tongue was that those stunning cerulean blue eyes were looking straight into his sea foam grin. Not just that but he was caring on the conversation effortlessly, and did not give any indication that he was even mildly distracted.

"Hey freak what are you staring at," a boy to the blonde's left said he was wearing black shorts and a t-shirt. He seemed plan to the red head but the onyx eyes the boy held that glared at him told the red head he was far from it.

"Sasuke stop being a bastard," the blonde said "Its to early,"

"Its to early to be an idiot but that doesn't stop you does it Naruto ," The onyx eyed boy retorted.

The blonde just looked at him shocked for a moment. He had no comeback for that one. He was by no means an idiot he just allowed people to make that assumption. He didn't care for structure or anything he learned. He rather think of new ways to prank a friend then actually open a book. This gave him the idiotic slacker title so many used for him despite the fact that he was one of the top students.

"Congratulations Sasuke you left Naruto speechless," a pony tailed kid said with his head on the table half a sleep "that is quite a feet to be sure,"

"Shut up Shikamaru," Naruto shouted then smiled at the red head apologetically for his friend's rude behavior. This went unnoticed by the red head who was now looking out the window.

For some reason Naruto wanted to go talk to the red head. He couldn't understand it himself. Some invisible force just seemed to want to pull him to this new youth. Almost like to magnets.

"Naruto sit down," came a voice form the front of the room.

The red head looked forward and was caught by those blue eyes. Having a little more resolve the red head glared at the blonde to he looked away. _shesh what's his deal_ the blonde thought. "Kakashi-sensei what's the occasion," said a girl with unnatural dyed pink hair

" What do you mean Sakura?" Kakashi asked

"Your on time," She responded looking at the time "actually your early,"

This was and oddity for there sensei. He was prone to being ten to fifteen minutes late if he even bothered to show up at all.

"Well you see," Kakashi said " we have a new student Sabaku no Gaara,"

Everyone began to mummer and looked at the red head in the back. Some people just noticing him for the first time. His slightly shaggy red hair feel into his face. All that could be said was he looked completely disinterested he was still looking out the window seemingly oblivious to the world. He was not though he was trying to keep his temper in check form the use of his family name.

"would you like to say a few words about your self?" Kakashi asked

Gaara just continued to stare out the window. Trying to calm himself he popped a lollipop into his mouth, and let out a satisfied hum. This got a few eyebrows raised form those who were staring at him, but Gaara had no intention of saying anything he was not in the mood to play games. So he just continued to stare till the tension began to get to much and there teacher began to babble on about some book. Though Kakashi was going on about some book he looked at Gaara and knew this was going to be interesting year. He let his mind wander back to the events of last Friday.

Xx(flashback)Xx

Tsunade the schools headmaster had called a last minute conference for the staff. Once all the teacher and staff had assembled she had poured her self a drink and began the reason for the meeting.

"we have a new student starting next week," she began "he's lets say unique,"

"How so?" Kurenai a philosophy teacher asked "does he have a form of special needs"

The honey eyed headmaster let out a chuckle "not really I just want you all to keep an eye out for and on him," she said "he usually gives of a…not a loner air but a get the fuck away from me air."

"That doesn't seem to bad," a red head said in a bored town

"It does seem boring though," the blonde next to him said brushing saw dust out of the red heads hair.

"Touch me again and you will lose that hand," the red head snapped not enjoying his personal space being invade at the moment.

"Enough," Tsunade snapped "it won't be boring I promise just keep an eye on him,"

"Why is he dangerous," a voice asked from the back

"Yes and No," Tsunade said "when he was younger he was a horror student always getting into fights and sending kids to the hospital I've been informed though his temper is much better and only fights when provoked he just got expelled from Suna academy though for breaking a fellow students left arm , right wrist, three ribs and left leg"

The conference room fell silent thinking that there big busted boss was a little insane for allowing such a student in. She had said he only fought when provoked though so many did not voice there concern seeing as the other kid must have said or done something that set him off. Kakashi on the other hand began to think he knew he heard this story before from an old friend.

"What you said Suna," Kakashi said snapping his fingers "our new student wouldn't be Gaara the demon of the dessert would he," form Tsunade's silence and slightly stiff movements everyone in the room new that that's exactly who there new student was.

"What how could you allow that child hear," an outraged white haired assistant said "we already have one demon child why do we…," He stopped there and paled at his slip of tongue. Everyone took a step back sensing there bosses rising temper.

She slammed her hands down on the desk and rose slightly "This is my school and my decision I feel we are the best place for Gaara," she snapped "if any of you have a issue with it you can resign right now," not a word was spoken and she dismissed her staff with a flick of the wrist.

Xx(end flashback)xx

Kakashi smiled slightly at the memory. Maybe Tsunade is right this could be interesting. He would have to make more observations first. Gather his thoughts he began to scheme. Finishing his small lecture he gave the class the reading assignment. He then walked over to Gaara and placed the current book on the desk.

"You have some catching up to do," Kakashi said "but you should be able to handle it,"

Gaara looked at the book and snorted _are you serious _he thought. The book that laid on his desk was _lord of the flies_. It was one of his favorites and had already read it four times. It was a great example of human nature and how one would do anything to survive. He just threw the book in his bag and made his way to the door.

"Gaara class is not over," Kakashi said

Gaara turned around and pinned Kakashi with a glare. Kakashi just looked back shook showing from his one visible eye. It was not the look of defiance and almost tangibly disgust for authority that came form the glare, but wait lay behind it. Gaara pivoted on his heels and left. Very interesting indeed Kakashi thought.

Xxx

AN: Whoosh first chapter done sorry if its seems there is a lack of dialog that will go on for the first few chapters its just kind of a framing of the main charters Naruto and Gaara and how the act and think in this world and how others react toward them. I see most of my chapters being this length not sure if you think its to short or to long but stick with it this story has a few twist. Please review. I greatly enjoy it remember no flames if you think something wrong use constructive criticism.


	2. Talents

AN: Sorry about the long wait for an update things in life got a little strange. I am going to try to update at least once a week which will be a Monday to Monday. Thank you all for the great reviews it makes me happy. Ok enough of that on with the story.

**Talents **

Gaara sat atop the roof of Konoha High the stick of his previously consumed lollipop sat lazily between his lips. He wasn't sure if it was, because of the fact he wanted a cigarette or if he was to lazy to spit it out. His mind went back to the class room, and what Kakashi had said about him being behind. Biting down on the stick in irritation he cursed his teachers assumptions. The red head hated when anyone assumed the knew something about another being. It was pure arrogance on the persons part. Hearing the bell Gaara walked back inside, and melted into the crowd of students as the left class.

Naruto sighed in annoyance as he moved against the tide of students. Clutching a piece of paper he scanned the crowd again. If he didn't hurry he was going to be late for his next class. He shuddered at the mere thought. Taking a moment he weighed his options either continue to look for the elusive red head, and give him the literature assignment or be late to his next class. He cursed Kakashi-sensei for giving him such a task it wasn't like he was class president or anything. Sighing he stuffed the assignment into his bag, and turned around heading to his next class.

Skidding to a stop Naruto brushed a hand through his hair. Regaining his breathing he entered the class everyone dreaded being late for. Lucky for him he made it with a few moments to spare. He let out a soft laugh at the cause of his delay. His friend Sai had grabbed him in the hall and asked for a moment of his time. The blonde agreed not knowing what he was getting him self into. Sai had asked Naruto to explain the difference between love and lust. Naruto tried to explain to the best to his knowledge the difference between the two. He himself had mistaken lust for love before that being the reason Sai sought him out. He had read a book on the two and couldn't tell the difference. Naruto never minded helping his friend when it came to help with emotions and making friends. It did annoy him though that some bastard was out there that caused his friends emotional retardation. After about five minutes of explanation Sai finally got the difference. Giving Naruto one of his genuine smiles he left for his next class.

"Your awful cheerful for someone that was almost late to Anko-sensei's class," a bored yet amused voice came for the desk next to the one he was about to sit in bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah its funny how dodging life threatening situations puts one in a good mood," Came Naruto's reply

The blonde let out a chuckle as his friend raised an eyebrow at his wit. Naruto took in his friends appearance noticing something different. His black hair was in its trademark pineapple pony tail. His brown eyes had a heavy look to them that was probably due the fact he wanted a nap. He was wearing a plane white t-shirt and blue jeans. About to give up he caught a glimpse of metal at the top of his ear.

"Shikamaru you got a new piercing," the blonde pointed out "when did this happen,"

Shikamaru grinned slightly "this weekend," he spoke lazily before putting his head on his desk.

Shikamaru laughed to himself at his friends observation. As always his friend was sharp as a tack not much missed the blondes attention. Most people would say it was because the blonde was ADHD which could be true. What most people didn't realize was how smart Naruto really was. That was proven in his quick wit earlier and the fact that he was one of the top students. The blonde never bragged about it though he was afraid that if people knew the would shun him. Just like when he was little. He was truly afraid to be alone. Shikamaru knew this he was finally being accepted not only in school but the community as well. To be afraid that his friends would disown him cause of his intelligence was irrational but Naruto knew this he couldn't help being afraid though. All of his friends were within the top 20% of there class. That didn't stop the fear though so he adopted a prankster care free attitude and lived by it.

Shikamaru was brought out of his thoughts as the door slammed inward. A slender women with a wicked grin on her face walked in. She wore a yellow trench coat with two much fishnet underneath and a plan brown skirt. Her eyes were brown that were partly hidden by her bangs and the back was pulled into a pony tail. She looked more like a hooker or student then a teacher, but here test results and overall grades proved that her teaching methods were effective. That's was because in Shikamaru eyes the women was the devil incarnate. She was had a short temper which caused her to at times so students really didn't want to upset her.

The grin should have been the precursor to know she was up to something wicked. They would have never guessed that she planned a surprise quiz on the early history of the Fire Country. One of Naruto's best subjects was history, and with Shikamaru being a genius they were not to worried about it. Once the were prompted to begin there pencil flew across the paper with such a speed that one would be afraid the paper would catch fire. Naruto and Shikamaru had a healthy competition to see who could finish there test first. They weren't allowed to fill in random answer they had to be what the believed to be correct. If the test came back less then an average for them and the won the win would not count. They used to go to see who could get the higher grade as well but Naruto soon gave up knowing Shikamaru almost always got a perfect grade.

After Anko's class it was Naruto's free period. He his hands were itching to touch the thing he desired. Melting into the crowd he walked easily to the auditorium. Once he entered he gave the place a quick look around satisfied that no one was there he made his way to the stage. In the center of the stage sat a grand piano sitting on the bench he let his hands ghost over the lid. Lifting the lid he began to play.

A hunted low sound began to swell in the room. Everything the music touched seemed to get covered in a sad lonely aura. Every time a cored was struck the blondes facial features would contort as he tried to hide his pain. He gave up as a single tear slide down his check. _This is ok_ he thought _here its fine to be myself._ As the song died down he began to change tone and tune. Everything began to take on a light happy aura. This sound seemed to fit the blonde more then the previous.

In the back of the auditorium sat Gaara sketch pad in hand the way blonde played called for him to start a new piece. He had snuck into the auditorium with the intention of taking a nap, but the blonde was already occupying the space. He was going to leave and head to the roof, but the sight of the blonde stunned him. He seemed to be a different person as he sat at the piano. The blonde looked to be at peace yet on the path to wage war. What got him to sketch though was once the blonde began to play. Such raw emotion was like a conduit for his art. He could not fight the urge he needed to capture the music.

Naruto was completely oblivious to the presences of another in the room. He was lost in his own world cerulean eyes hidden behind eyelids. He was in deep concentration as the tempo began to pick up and swell. His head bobbing slightly as his hands danced across the keys. There was a smile on the blonde face as the light tone filled the room and bounced of the surface. It was not nearly as loud as the first song he played but that did not diminish the effect. As soon as it began it ended as the shrill sound of the bell cut threw the music like butter. The spell broken Naruto shut the lid and opened his eyes. His head snapped to audience chairs when he heard a sigh, but saw nothing.

"Must have been my imagination," he thought.

"What was Blondie," Came a voice and punch from his left.

The blonde turned to see a wild looking teen with brown hair the went in ever direction. His brown eyes held a mischievous glint to them with red fangs tattooed underneath them. He was wearing black shorts and a gray t-shirt.

"Kiba what's up," Naruto said pushing the teen of the stage.

"Ow that hurt," Kiba said landing on his butt "lets go to lunch,"

Naruto snickered as he jumped of the stage and helped his friend up. He ran to the door after Kiba was on his feet. Kiba was right behind him laughing as he burst threw the doors. Gaara let out another sigh as he picked himself up from his hiding place, and began to put his belongings in his bag. Picking up his sketch pad he was shocked at what he saw. It was a back view of an old gothic style castle in ruins in the background with a cemetery in the foreground. The tombs were off center and only one spire of the castle was in tact. What was different about this piece compared to his others was that a light shown down from the heavens illumining part of the castle. . The themes the red head pieces usually came out in was dread, fear, death, and terror. He grinned this piece gave off a since of hope even if it still held a haunted aspect to it. Tucking the sketch pad under his arm he continued to gather his things. Satisfied he had everything he headed to lunch.

Gaara sat alone in the back of the cafeteria picking at his food. He really wasn't hunger but understood the need to eat. He was lost in his own thoughts so he did not realize the approach of another in till the were across from him.

"Hey anyone in there," came a voice and hand waving in his face

The red head just swatted the hand away and looked up. It was the obnoxiously loud yet interesting blonde boy. Gaara had no idea why the blonde was at his table. When he first came in he saw the blonde sitting with a rather large group of friends. Was he here to ask to be friends or make fun of him? The blonde continued to stare at Gaara and it was beginning to get on his nerves. The change in Gaara's eyes must have clewed Naruto in because he began to speak.

"Sorry about that," Naruto said running a hand threw his hair "hear this is tonight's literature assignment Kakashi-sensei asked me to give it to you,"

Gaara took the paper and seat it next to him. Putting his head back down he hoped the boy would leave after his errand.

"You know you don't have sit alone," The blonde said "you can sit with me and my friends,"

Gaara looked at Naruto as if he had five heads. Yeah he was sure someone was going to try to befriend him, but not this boy. Usually the only ones that approach him are the Goths or Emo kids. They felt that he belonged with them because of the similarities in dress style and music. But here stood a seemingly "normal" boy asking him to sit with his friends and him. He didn't know what to do he was sick of being alone, but could he trust these kids. He decide against it and put his head back down completely ignoring the blonde.

"Well the offer remains good if you ever decide you want to," Naruto said slightly sad.

Returning to his table Naruto began to eat. He had a slight pout on his lips that went unnoticed by the rest of the group. Except one the raven haired teen sitting next to him.

"Why were you talking to that loser?" said teen asked.

"He's not a loser Sasuke," Naruto said defiantly "he is interesting"

"You don't even know him Naruto," Sasuke said trying to reason with him

"Yeah but he seems familiar," the blonde said dropping his fork

" I have to agree with Sasuke," Sakura said "just look at him he looks do you think he know that black is not the only color,"

"I assume yes since black is the absorption of all colors," Sai said "its actually not a color it self"

"Shut up artsy I was just saying its creepy," she responded

"Its just another way of expressing yourself," Naruto said trying to ignore his rising temper.

"Well he should find a more natural way of doing so," Sakura said

Naruto realized the stares they were getting from the surrounding tables. The weren't actually being quiet while the discussed the new kid. They were getting glares from the Emo and Goths tables as well as approving smug looks form the jocks and yearbook tables. It was all very annoying to Naruto he didn't understand why cliques excited in the first place. All they did was dived people and pit them against each other.

His temper reached the point of no return and couldn't help the words that exited his mouth "un-natural that's funny Sakura coming form the girl that dies her hair pink," he snapped.

His friends gave him puzzled looks at his outburst. It was no secret that Naruto used to have a crush on her. Now the were best friends and he was almost like siblings. He never lost his temper before with her so it was odd seeing it happen now.

"Sorry Sakura," Naruto said though he wasn't he just wanted the starring to stop.

After that there was no more talk of Gaara or anything of importance for that matter. Everyone kept glancing at Naruto who had seemed to have calm down. He was talking a lot per usually and kind of excited but no one wanted to set him off. The blonde seemed a little off to everyone.

"Hey guys want to come over tonight?" Naruto asked the group

"Sorry Naruto not tonight family dinner," Sasuke answered

"Me and Ino are going out," Sakura said off handed she was still mad at Naruto for saying her self expression was un-natural. He didn't really but that's the way she was taking it.

One after another came the excesses. The majority of them were true but the blonde knew some were full out lies. After lunch the all went to class. Naruto really didn't have class with anyone for the remainder of the day and if he did he didn't speak to them. Not because he was mad but he had nothing to say. The rest of the day went on un-eventfully.

The end of the day came by fast for the blonde yet he wasn't ready to go home. He had no reason to. He also had no reason to stay out either. He walked home in a daze not really caring about his pace. Once the blonde reached his house he sighed as all the lights were off. He let him self in and threw his jacket on the couch.

"I'm home," He said not expecting an answer

The house was dead he was the only leaving being there, and it tore at his soul. No matter how hard he wished for someone to be there when he got there he knew it would never happen. Those days were gone. _I need to get out of here_ he thought as he walked into his room.

Xxx

And another one bites the dust. Second chapter w00t that was a blast to write. Again I apologize for such a long wait never again shall that happen. Please review.


	3. Shinobi

AN: sorry for such a long wait I really need to get better at updating. I thank you all for your reviews they make me smile. I should have thanked you all earlier so thanks again. Enough of that on with the story.

**Chapter 3 Shinobi **

Naruto stood in front of his mirror giving himself a once over. He was wearing tight white pants that hang low on his hips, with a tight black t-shirt that gave a small gap between the hem of the shirt and waist line of the pants. His hair was in its usually style, but when the light hit it just right it shimmered due to the small amount of glitter that was in it. Hanging loosely around his neck was a jade crystal that stood out brilliantly against the black shirt. The blonde gave himself a wink before turning away from the mirror. He knew he was going to turn heads tonight.

The blonde had been home for almost two hours before the loneliness became to much for him. He had done everything he could possibly think of to keep his mind busy. He cleaned his house top to bottom which didn't take long everyone thought he was messy but it was more of the fact that he kept things cluttered. He also did his homework though it was mind numbing that didn't take him long either. At one point the tried to play video games, but all the ones he owned he already beaten four to five times already. He hated it he made a small list of video games to get before he began to get ready. The blonde new it be impractical to constantly go out when ever he got lonely and his friends couldn't make it over.

Making sure the lights were off, and windows looked he made his way to the door. In a swift motion he grabbed his helmet of the table and exited his place. He smiled as he ran a hand over his orange and black Suzuki V-Strom 650 ABS. It had been an impulsive gift he bought himself in the beginning of the week, and tonight would be the fist time he took it out. Putting on the helmet he mounted his baby. Kicking on the engine he pealed out his driveway. Weaving in and out of the late night traffic with ease the blonde only had one thought on his mind, and that was getting to Shinobi.

Shinobi was about 15 minutes from the young blondes house. So he could have walked but he was not in the mood for it. Pulling into the parking lot he pulled into a random parking spot, and dismounted. Leaving his helmet on the back of the bike he ruffled his hair. Bypassing the line of people waiting to get in he waved to a few giving them knowing looks. As he was about to pass the bouncer some idiot felt the need to ruin his mood.

"Why does that little punk get to just walk in?" some random voice piped up "We've been waiting for a good hour to get in there and he just strolls in and passes all of us what's that about?"

Naruto looked at the one that spoke and grinned at the disgust that was clearly visible on his face. By his looks he seemed to be about 25 or so with his black hair that ended at his chin. He was nothing special plane he dressed as if he just got out of work and changed in his car. It was guys like this that annoyed the blonde the most. You go out to a club and dress as if it was a lunch date. He should have pride in himself you don't go to a dance club in a plane pair of jeans and white t-shirt. Well at least the blonde didn't he felt the need to attract as much attention as possible and he did.

"Dude shut up do you want to get in or not," his friend said "because I can promise you if you keep running you mouth we won't get in and then I'll be severely pissed off,"

"Why wouldn't we get in?" he asked "because of this punk ass kid what's he going to do,"

"For your information that person you keep calling a punk is Fox," A girl said a few feet behind the person. Seeing by the look on the person face he didn't know why the name was important she elaborated "He owns Shinobi,"

"Are you serious he just a little kid," the guy said in shock and horror as everyone face palmed at his remark.

"My age has nothing to do with it ass whole I am still the guy that can keep you ass out," Naruto said he hated having his authority challenged especially when the used his age against him "I am actually 16 just to let you know, Ketsuki you coming?"

The girl that had spoken up bounced up to Naruto and wrapped and arm around his. It was funny to Naruto how she could act like a little kid sometimes. The girl currently on his arm was a scence/emo girl with shoulder length vibrant red hair. She had a small amount of red eyeliner on that contrasted with her black eye shadow and hazel eyes. She wore fishnet stockings under a ruffled black skirt. She had black fishnet arm warmers and a emerald green and black corset top. All in all she turned heads she was stunning as usual, but next to Naruto she seemed plan his looks seemed to dim hers. She had no problems with this Fox out shinned everyone.

As he pulled Ketsuki into the club he was stopped by the bouncer voice "Boss what about that guy in the back?" He asked ready to tell that guy to get out of line.

"Its fine let him in," The blonde said determined to have a good time.

He smiled at the though of owning this club. It was such a diverse atmosphere when it came not only to the people but music. The blonde prided himself in that fact that there was something for everyone. It was one of the few places he saw the hipster Goths and Emos intermingle with not only each other but others of different groups. Naruto knew it was on fault of both parties the "normal" people wanted nothing to do with them because the were scum of humanity so says the media and the "scum" felt everyone judge them by that standard, or thought that the were better for not conforming to societies rules. Well not the hipster the didn't fall into this line of reason the blonde wasn't sure were the fell. He actually didn't own the club he did run it though when his god father was out doing his _research. _Though even when his god father was around he still pretty much ran the club since it was his idea to open it to begin with.

Once they entered the club Ketsuki had taken off and disappeared into the crowd. Naruto was used to it though she would find him when she wanted him. He grinned as S my D by blood on the dance floor blared though the strategically placed speakers through out the club. It was his idea to have several smaller the usual speakers to be placed above the dance floor and tucked into corners as well as at the DJ's both. He felt that it amplified the sound, or was just louder because of the sound was coming at your from almost every direction.

Gaara sat at the bar with a crimson red liquid in his hand. He had been the for about an hour and was still trying to figure out why. He was bored at home and remembered hearing about this place. When he got here he danced for a bit but got sick of being groped by strangers. Gaara had no problem with braking a few hands, but he promised to be on his best behavior. So he decide to just to sit at the bar and ignore anyone that came his way. It seemed to work he just listened to music and drank his drinks and was content with just that. Well in till the blonde ball of energy walked though the door. The red head was shocked to see Naruto there. Granted it was an all ages club it just didn't seem to be the blondes scene. Then again there was no particular scene hear which Gaara was finding slightly un-settling. Most clubs seemed to target one our two groups while this one seemed to cater to them all.

The red head was proven wrong though once Naruto entered the club heads turned , and people began to whisper the fox was here. Gaara couldn't deny that the blonde was hot at the very moment in time but to have so many heads turn had to be a feat. Gaara was almost oblivious to the red head on the blondes arm she was a contrast to the blond. Though beautiful it was like night and day looking at the two. She disappeared, and Naruto grinned as he made his way to the dance floor to a rather provocative song. The red head at the bar as well as the rest of the club got a treat as Naruto began to dance.

Naruto danced gracefully in time with the music his feet almost gliding on the floor. The blonde slid his hands up his torso catching his shirt and giving everyone a glimpse of the tattoo on his abs. Naruto knew what he was doing he was not oblivious to the waves of desire people were emitting. He swayed his hips in time with the music in a dangerously seductive manner almost as an invitation for a dance partner. A few tried to take him up on the invitation to, but every time someone tried he would move in a aggressive yet graceful way that got them to back off. It didn't matter if it was guy or girl the all got rejected. It was all a game to the blonde anyway see how many people he got get riled up just so he could shot them down. He was a fox and not just anyone would do. This went on for a few songs before he made his way to the bar.

"Can I get a cranberry and vodka?" he asked finally getting there after getting rid of a few people that still wanted a chance to dance with him

"When will the learn Fox," The bartender asked making his drink "In all the time I've worked here I have only seen you dance with one person,"

"Yeah Ketsuki is the only one so far that's been able to match me," He said "Speaking of you working hear Mark do you still miss your home country?"

"Yes and no I am getting used to life here," he responded handing the blonde his drink.

"Good I am glad to hear it," Naruto responded with a genuine smile.

Spinning on the bar stool Naruto almost chocked seeing Gaara sitting right next to him. It was such a shock he had never seen anyone from his school here it kind off became his escape from his life. That was all ruined now as the new kid sat next to him. No one he actually knew outside of this life saw him dance here he was free to be Fox with out a worry of it interfering in his life. Putting a lid on his inner turmoil he took in the red head next to him. He was wearing a deep red t-shirt with black under armor long sleeve underneath. As well as a pair of black skinny jeans. His red hair was slightly mess and his locks fell slightly into his face. Like the first time he saw him the sea foam green eyes were surrounded by eyeliner and eye shadow. The blonde caught a glimpse of something under the hair but was brought out it by the look those eyes were giving him. He had been caught staring he blushed a little before clearing his throat.

"Hey Gaara how do you like the club?" Naruto asked "Its pretty amazing right?"

Gaara just continued to look at Naruto before he took a sip of his drink and turned back forward.

"So were did you move from Gaara?" He asked the blonde was caught of guard by the hostility in the green eyes. When he looked at the mirror in front of them. Gaara looked like he wanted to hit him for asking. There was something else in those eyes as well though.

"I've lived here my entire life," Naruto said off handily "Its kind of boring but it's a beautiful place,"

"The people for the most part are nice and the food at restaurants is amazing if you don't feel like cooking," he continued he knew that he was being ignored but he felt the need to talk.

The blondes never ending talking went on for awhile, but the red head decide that it wasn't unpleasant to listen to. Nothing the blonde said was important it was just useless facts about the town or said blonds life. It really was the way he talked with so much emotion that interested the red head. It was like the blonde didn't feel the need to hide how things made him feel. Nor did he lie everything the blonde said held no since of disseat. He seemed just happy to talk.

Naruto took a break from talking and just sat in silence with the red head. It wasn't awkward either the silence was filled with random songs he really wasn't listing to. All through his rant the blonde was never told to shut up which was a change, but he wished that the red head would speak. Thinking of getting away to get him to talk the blonde took a sip from his drink. As the glass reached his lips he was tugged roughly to his feet. Spilling the drink on his hands the red head could help but be amused as a growl escaped the blondes lips. Sighing he licked the liquid off his hand which captivated the red head as the pink digit licked the hand clean. Once the blonde was sure he got it off he turned to the source of the spill in irritation.

"What do you want Ketsuki," Naruto asked trying to hide the irritation he felt.

"Listen," was all she said

As the blonde listened to the song that began to play he grinned. Standing on the stool he yelled "Mosh pit" He was pleased that instantly a pit formed in the center of the dance floor.

"Mark I'll pay for Gaara drinks," The blonde said two sets of eyebrows raised as the blonde was pulled to the pit "Seriously I will"

Gaara was shocked at the blondes command. He would never thought the blonde would be nor even suggest a mosh pit. He did have good taste though the red head thought as waking the demon by Bullet for My Valentine vibrated out of the speakers.

"Not many catch the Fox's eye," Mark said pulling Gaara's attention back to the bar and handed him another drink "even less on the first time,"

Gaara just raised his eyebrow at the bartender.

Seeing the question in his eyes Mark elaborated "Almost everyone wants the Fox," he began "yet he shows no interest in any of them"

Gaara took a sip of his drink and turned to the pit. The pit was brutal limbs were flying every ware and bodies were slamming into each other. He wanted to get in there so bad but was to distracted. Was the blonde genuinely interested in him? If so in what way? The blondes actions were puzzling to the red head and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. Getting up he downed his drink and headed for the exit.

XxxX

W00T the stage is now set things are getting interesting. How will Naruto act once he leaves the club and has to go to school. How will Gaara deal with the puzzling blonde. Stay tuned to find out. Pleas review the make me happy . Oh by the way the song that Naruto was dancing to was S and M by Riahana


End file.
